¿Quieres? Es de vainilla con chispas de chocolate
by Alhena de Eridano
Summary: E es una vieja conocida de L que, a diferencia del detective, parece no tolerar los dulces. Aunque eso no impide que L se los ofrezca.


**¿Quieres? Es de vainilla con chispas de chocolate.**

**Disclamer: Death note pertenece a su respectivo creador yo solo los uso para divertirme un rato. E es mía.**

* * *

L y la Taskforce revisaban pistas sobre los ataques de Kira. Cada tanto Light levantaba la cabeza para observar a la chica en el sillón.

La joven en cuestión era una conocida de L que había llegado para ayudar en el caso, aunque hasta el momento lo único que había hecho era recostarse en el sillón, con una pierna flexionada y la otra cruzada sobre esa, leyendo novelas que se apilaban en el piso a su lado.

E era una chica de veintidós años con el cabello negro veteado con purpura y ojos color vino. Llevaba gafas y tenía un estilo similar a L en cuanto a vestimenta. Llevaba un pantalón suelto y una musculosa gastada y estirada.

Ni Light, ni ningún otro miembro de la Taskforce entendían qué hacía la chica allí. Si L la había llamado para que los ayudara ella debía tener algún talento. Aunque nadie sabía cuál era.

E no era tan inteligente y deductiva como L. Sufría de problemas de atención, por lo que le resultaba imposible seguir el hilo de una conversación por más de cinco minutos y cuando se sentaba a leer desaparecía para el mundo. Sabías que estaba ahí cuando, cada tanto, le gritaba a la novela de turno.

Además de que podía resultar extremadamente infantil y no parecía importarle el asunto de Kira en lo absoluto.

A diferencia de L, E parecía no tolerar los dulces. Cada vez que L le ofrecía alguno la chica arrugaba la nariz y lo rechazaba. Cuando L insistía con los dulces ella perdía la paciencia y acababa gritándole al detective.

Ese día no era la excepción.

-E ¿quieres?- L sostenía un muffin con crema azul frente a la chica.

E miró a Ryuzaki desde detrás de su libro por unos segundos y volvió a la lectura.

-No L, gracias.- dijo de manera amable.

-Pero es delicioso

-No L, gracias.

-Es muy dulce.

-No L, gracias-contestó apretando los dientes. Light notó como las manos de la chica apretaban el libro con fuerza.

-Te gustará- insistió Ryuzaki acercando el muffin a la cara de la chica.

-L, estoy leyendo. No. Quiero. Ningún. Dulce.

-Es de vainilla.

-Que no, L.

-Tiene chispas de chocolate.

-¡No quiero tu fabrica de caries, L! ¡Ya no molestes!

-La crema de encima tiene sabor a moras-insistió L de manera inocente.

-¡Saca esa cosa de mi vista!

-¿Segura que no lo quieres?

-Segura

-¿De verdad?

-De verdad

-¿No lo vas a querer más tarde?

-¡Que no, L! ¡No quiero dulces! ¡Ni ahora, ni más tarde! ¡Ni mañana! ¡Ni la semana que viene! ¡No. Quiero. Dulces!-gritó la chica golpeando el libro contra la mesa y mirando a L como si quisiera arrancarle la cabeza.

-Sólo para que quede claro… no quieres el muffin-dijo L con su característica calma.

La chica comenzó a respirar de manera acelerada. Tenía un tic en el ojo y apretaba los puños clavándose las largas uñas en las palmas.

-No, L. No lo quiero- dijo entre dientes conteniéndose de gritarle al detective de nuevo.

-Mejor. Más para mí- dijo Ryuzaki pasando el dedo por la crema del muffin y llevándoselo a la boca. Ignorando a la chica.

-Estaré leyendo en mi habitación- dijo E sujetando sus libros y caminando al elevador.

Una vez que las puertas se abrieron, L se acercó a ella.

-Tengo un muffin de chocolate con crema de frutilla. ¿Lo quieres?- preguntó antes de que las puertas se cerraran.

La chica soltó un grito de exasperación y las puertas se cerraron.

Ryuzaki se volvió al resto de la Taskforce que había estado mirando con atención el intercambio entre la pareja.

-¿Eso significa que no quiere el muffin de chocolate?- preguntó el detective mientras se acercaba a su silla y se sentaba a su peculiar manera.

Frente a él había un muffin de chocolate con cubierta rosa. L se lo quedó mirando.

-Debería preguntarle si eso fue un sí o un no. E es tan complicada a veces- decía L para sí mismo mientras se debatía si comerse el pequeño pastel o no.

El resto de la Taskforce lo miraba con pequeñas gotitas cayendo por sus cabezas.

La chica había dejando muy en claro que no quería ningún dulce.

* * *

Notas: mi primer fic de Death Note espero que les haya gustado y se hayan divertido.

Alhena


End file.
